leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Community blogs
I understand that blogs are indicative of the wiki's community activity, but most of the posters are non-editors, pure commenters, or otherwise only loosely involved with the wiki. I think that User blogs should be more about the game, or the wiki, than about champion suggestions. We have way too many, to the point of the frontpage feed lacking any blogs of content (I recall Tex's ELO hell posts and Bachoru's Dominion tierlist as some the better ones). I therefore propose the following: * Create a subcategory of Category:Blog posts > Category:Champion suggestions Category:Custom champions. This allows both userpage suggestions and user blogs to be sorted together, and allows more relevant blog posts to be shown in the feed. * Add a Champion suggestion feed lower on the front page 21:58, March 6, 2012 (UTC) As another person brought up on 3/2/12: User_blog:Bachoru/Champion_Concepts_-_blogs_or_spam%3F 20:56, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Discussion Due to the nature of the beast, how about a whole new subwiki? And, you know...Have there be a chance for regulation and whatnot? --Tiffy 15:51, March 8, 2012 (UTC) *Meh, things are working fine as they are. The big issue with a lack of an editing community are article comments, not blogs imo. 15:54, March 8, 2012 (UTC) They are regulated, and general guidelines have been set out. A subwiki would be an interesting idea, but then it would have to be completely unattached to this one, as it's all unofficial. Afterwards, all custom champions would have to be brutally purged from this wiki. As such, I currently see three options: *Create new wiki *Purge all custom champions from this wiki *My suggestion as per above @Aj :S I'd like comments to be gone as well, you should make a proposal on that. 20:56, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I only brought it up so, if any action is taken so that things would only be added to the community, not subtracted from it. By Subwiki I meant 'Wikiportal', or something. Same affiliation, just a different-ish place. Same moderators and rules for both as well. I'm just, uh...terrible at writing. Tiffy 22:21, March 8, 2012 (UTC) * The issue with that is that this wiki is meant to provide information, and custom champions is closer to something like fanon or fanfiction (unofficial, user created content), for which some subjects (like TV shows/books/similar) have separate wikis. 03:27, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I support making them a section of blogs, but making sure that all blogs stay on the main page. If Custom Champions don't fit on the main page, too bad. --Bachoru's own signature cause it's cool 22:34, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Conclusion As no one has raised any significant dissent (all commenters in this thread have agreed, and active BC's/admins have seen it), I have proceeded with the recategorization/policy revisions. I have recategorized all (>99%) of champion suggestions to the new category. Additionally, I have added the new relevant info to the User Blog policy and made an announcement on the Community Corner. 18:18, March 10, 2012 (UTC)